Nakushita Kotoba
by Persephone Ani
Summary: ... Memórias de nós dois... Palavras perdidas... Estas lembranças são...


**Nakushita**** Kotoba**

**(Palavras Perdidas)**

A neve caía em seu corpo. Era o inverno mais rigoroso que Osorezan já enfrentara. As montanhas gélidas estavam cobertas de neve, transformando aquele local dito como amaldiçoado em uma visão melancólica, porém de uma beleza inigualável. A itako de cabelos dourados não se importava com a beleza daquele lugar, nem com o frio daquele inverno. Ela apenas se importava com o significado da neve para ela, naquele momento...

A neve, pura e misteriosa neve, intocável... Apenas demonstrando a sua beleza melancólica, uma visão que nem todos podiam suportar... A maioria procura um refúgio, um meio de se esconder daquela tristeza. Os que tentam se aproximar são barrados por uma barreira invisível de gelo, uma barreira que protege a neve de toques calorosos, de toques que poderiam arruinar a sua frieza, diminuir a sua tristeza, desvendar o seu mistério... Assim como a neve era a alma de Anna Kyouyama, a Rainha de Gelo.

Mas, naquele momento, a neve significava para a garota... Lágrimas! Lágrimas profundas de sua alma. O que mais lhe doía no coração era o vazio... Aquele espaço que nada preenche... Aquele espaço escuro e frio onde se aloja a solidão... A solidão que se resumia toda uma vida, a sua vida... Sua alma se encontrava imersa nas Trevas... Um lugar sem luz, um lugar sem calor, um lugar escuro. Apenas escuro...

**_"Hitotsu, hitotsu, omoidaseba"..._**

_"Revendo, uma a uma, as minhas lembranças"..._

Lembranças. Era tudo o que restavam. Lembranças de um sonho doce que não se concretizara. Aquela mesma quimera, que um dia fora um repouso para a sua cruel realidade, era agora uma maldição que lhe escravizava a memória. Tão rude o contraste que aquele doce sonho causara em sua vida... Que o tendo ao seu alcance, decidiu por evitá-lo; e agora que o tinha perdido, desejava tão profundamente obtê-lo...

Os flocos de neve que pousavam em seu rosto traziam o toque macio de um sonho perdido... Lembranças restaram, nada mais do que lembranças... Do que nunca fora... Do que nunca seria...

**_"Subete wo katteita"..._**

_"Me lembrei de nós dois"..._

Vagas recordações preenchiam-lhe a mente. Recordações de um rosto, de um sorriso sempre gentil, de uma alma pura e inocente. Recordações da única pessoa que ela amara, mas que afastara de si junto com todos os seus medos. Medo do abandono. Medo da escuridão. Ela não suportaria um segundo abandono, não sobreviveria a uma rejeição. E, mesmo tendo feito de tudo para manter longe de si a escuridão, foi para ela que Anna retornara. Ela perdera todo o pouco colorido de sua vida...

Yoh Asakura, aquele que era o ser mais importante na sua vida, aquele que tentara se aproximar dela com sua ternura, mas tudo o que conseguira fora um afastamento. Agora era tarde demais para aceitar o amor do garoto. Agora que ele havia partido, ela nunca mais voltaria a ser envolvida pelo calor aconchegante daquele menino... Anna havia perdido o único e eterno amor de sua vida...

**_"Kikashiteita no ni"..._**

_"Você ao meu lado, dizendo"... _

**_"Iro asetta kotoba wa"..._**

_"Palavras tão bonitas"..._

A itako se lembrava claramente do dia em que Yoh a procurara pela última vez. Ele queria conversar... O Shaman Fight havia chegado ao fim. Hao havia vencido. Mas, Yoh estava decidido a salvar a alma de seu irmão gêmeo... Ele havia de enfrentá-lo. Disse Yoh que poderia vencer a batalha contra o coração do onmyouji, que poderia trazê-lo de volta à luz...

Flashback

Yoh estava parado em frente à porta do quarto de sua noiva, esperando que ela o viesse atender. Não ousaria entrar no quarto da garota, pois seria muita falta de educação de sua parte incomodá-la. Ele ficara alguns minutos esperando, até que Anna resolvera abrir a porta para que ele pudesse entrar.

_- Então, o que você quer?_ Pergunta a itako com sua frieza habitual, depois que Yoh havia se acomodado.

­_- Eu... Eu vim falar com você, Anna..._ Responde, meio sem jeito, o shaman.

-_ ... Isso eu já percebi! Senão, você não estaria aqui..._ Torna a itako.

_- Eu..._ A face de Yoh cora levemente. –_ Eu... É que... Amanhã eu irei enfrentar o meu irmão... E..._

_- E daí? Eu já sei de tudo isso..._ Interrompe a itako.

­_- É que... Eu não queria partir antes de te dizer uma coisa, Anna..._ Yoh olha suavemente nos olhos da garota.

_- ... Chegue logo ao ponto, Yoh. Está tarde. Eu quero dormir..._

_ - É que... Talvez seja tarde demais... Mas, para tudo se tem um jeito, né?_ Ele sorri, meio melancólico. –_ Eu queria te dizer... Que eu te amo, Anna..._

Um tapa. Fora o que Yoh recebera depois de sua declaração...

-_ Não diga bobagens, Yoh Asakura! Saia imediatamente do meu quarto! Eu estou com sono..._ A itako praticamente expulsa o shaman de seu quarto.

Depois de fechar a porta na cara de Yoh, Anna cai de joelhos no chão, com muitas lágrimas em seus olhos... E, ela tinha uma clara expressão de angústia...

Fim do Flashback

**_"Boku no sugu soba ni oiteatta"..._**

_"Mas, que acabei deixando de lado"..._

-_ Eu também... Eu também te amo... Yoh..._ Murmura a itako para si mesma, levando sua mão à região de seu coração.

Ela havia tido o amor ao seu alcance, mas o deixou escapar. O deixou escapar por medo de perdê-lo. Mas, o havia perdido. Perdido para sempre. E, mesmo que tivesse tomado todas as cautelas para não sofrer, o sofrimento fora inevitável. Agora, ela estava sozinha novamente. E, sozinha ficaria pelo resto de sua vida. Ela era como a neve macia que caía no inverno: pura, misteriosa e solitária...

**_"Kotaerotte nai yoru to"..._**

_"Nesta noite tão escura"..._

**_"Hitokire wo nuku mori to"..._**

_"Os meus sentimentos foram levados"..._

**_"Haruka kanata no akogare to"..._**

_"Para além do horizonte..."..._

Anna tinha perdido o tempo que se encontrava parada em meio àquela chuva de neve. A intensidade que a neve caía sobre seu corpo havia diminuído à medida que a noite se aproximara. Uma noite vazia, sem estrelas. Uma noite escura, sem a lua. Não havia nada que pudesse dar algum brilho de esperança para aquela alma despedaçada.

Então, ela se agacha em frente a uma fria lápide, o túmulo do seu amor. Coloca sobre aquela amarga pedra uma flor, uma flor branca. Higanbana, a flor da morte. Aquela flor que ela tanto gostava, que agora significava todos os seus sentimentos por Yoh. A pureza do amor que sentia por ele, e a tristeza da sua solidão.

Como havia prometido, Yoh havia salvado a alma de seu irmão, mas, para isso, havia pagado com sua própria vida. Ambos os gêmeos Asakura haviam perecido... A itako nunca mais se comunicara com seu amado após esse acontecimento. Ela era uma poderosa médium de Osorezan, uma itako, aquela que podia se comunicar com o além. Mas, isso não lhe bastava para poder evocar aquele que tanto queria. Então, Anna resolvera mais uma vez tentar evocar o espírito do shaman... Ela pega o seu rosário budista de 108 contas e começa a balançá-lo, proferindo uma oração, até que entra em estado de transe e usa de sua mediunidade para estabelecer contato com o mundo dos espíritos...

_- A primeira oração é para o poderoso Pai! A segunda oração é para a querida Mãe! A terceira oração é para os meus irmãos do além! Levantem-se ao ouvirem a minha voz! Venham até mim ao escutarem o som deste rosário! YOH!_

Silêncio. Fora a resposta do além. Anna não conseguia e nunca viria a conseguir ver novamente o seu amado Yoh...

Anna fica durante vários segundos olhando para o nada. Seus olhos vazios, sua alma vaga, seu coração tomando forma de gelo. Jamais poderia esquecer aquele sentimento que tinha por Yoh, mas, a partir daquele momento, jamais voltaria a sentir. Ela realmente era a Rainha de Gelo, para sempre... Ela era aquela que não poderia ser jamais envolvida por calor algum...

**_"Tada sore dake wo kurikaeshi"..._**

_"Repetir isso em minha mente"..._

**_"Boku wa ikiteiru"..._**

_"É o que preciso para continuar vivo"..._

Anna Kyouyama, a Rainha de Gelo, a poderosa itako. Aquela que jamais sucumbirá diante a um sofrimento. Ela precisava ser forte para continuar a viver. Ou apenas... Para continuar sobrevivendo. Nada mais lhe importava. Ela agora viveria esperando pacientemente que o Anjo da Morte lhe envolvesse...

Todo o seu sentimento, todo o amor que sentia por Yoh, ficaria guardado para sempre no profundo de sua alma, em um lugar vazio, em um lugar escuro, em um lugar único... Aquele sentimento sempre estaria lá, mas nunca estaria presente...

**_"Kono ryoute ni hakareteiru mono"..._**

_"Consegue sentir os sentimentos escapar de nossas mãos"..._

**_"Toki no shizuku"..._**

_"Como pedaços do tempo"..._

**_"Soutto nigirishimete"..._**

_"Vão se apagando, devagar"..._

Estava só. O mundo já não mais lhe importava. Seu amor já não mais lhe importava. Nenhum sentimento lhe importava mais. Então, ela resolvera fechar seus olhos para o mundo... Para sempre! Anna levara lentamente alguns de seus dedos até seus olhos, até que os pudesse perfurar, cegando a si própria. Não se importava com a dor. Não se importava com o sangue. Aquela era a visão de sua alma: um espaço vazio e escuro; manchado de sangue...

_- Tudo o que me resta... É a Escuridão..._

**_"Wasureta kioku"..._**

_"Memórias de nós dois"..._

**_"Nakushita kotoba"..._**

_"Palavras perdidas"..._

**_"Kono omoi wa..."_**

_"Estas lembranças são..."_

**OWARI******

****

**

* * *

**

**Notas da autora**

****

Um songfic de Shaman King, com uma música de Naruto.

Nakushita Kotoba é uma música muito linda! Tanto a letra, quanto a melodia, se encaixam perfeitamente neste fanfic!

Por isso, eu escolhi essa música para esse fanfic:)

Espero que vocês gostem!

Eu adorei esse fic. É muito triste, mas é muito bonito!

Deixem reviews xD

****


End file.
